


Cocky Tease

by HeroFizzer



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Creampie, Crossdressing, F/M, Futanari, Oral, Pegging, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Aerith can't help but tease Cloud playfully on their way to Don Corneo's' to 'save' Tifa. However, the flower girl can't help but get a literal rise out of it, and she brings Cloud to a fenced off area to get some fun between them before their impromptu mission.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 11





	Cocky Tease

**Author's Note:**

> The following story was suggested by the winner of a raffle I held in celebration of 1200 followers on Twitter.
> 
> If you'd like to know when I post story updates, or to participate in a future raffle, be sure to follow me on the platform @HeroicFizzer.

“Stop laughing.”

“But you look so adorable! How could I not laugh, Cloud?”

The laughter of the flower girl brought attention to the buster wielder and herself, causing Cloud's cheeks to turn red. He was worried on their way to Don Corneo's mansion that someone in the area might recognize him, especially after all the tasks they performed just to even make this gown. The production that came with him being in it didn't help his humiliation all that much, either.

Though he supposed their different styles of attire made them stand out as well; Cloud wore clip-on braids in his hair, just to try and add to the feminine demeanor he was going for just to infiltrate the Don's place and save Tifa. It didn't quite suit his demeanor, yet they insisted this was best for him. Aerith, on the other hand, wore a rather spicy yet elegant number, with fringe after fringe leading into one another like a blooming flower upside down. Her legs were covered, yet she had enough experience with it to know how to kick out to keep from tripping with each step. Despite lacking a chest similar to Lockhart, she still showed off her cleavage proudly, though the necklace with a star-shaped pendant was a nice touch to her neckline.

Since Cloud's dress was a little simpler, it was easier for him to kick out, though he was struggling not to walk around as he normally would in his pants. Aerith distracted him as well, not by the immense amount of laughter she showed, but with how she got so handsy with him along the way.

“Could you knock it off?” Cloud asked, keeping his gaze forward while trying to ignore the flower girl and her teasing ways. “You're going to embarrass us and ruin everything.”

“Ruin our disguises by touching you?” Aerith asked with a giggle. “How could I possibly make this mission a failure, Cloud?”

“For starters,” said Cloud, “this costume isn't all that...loose, I guess.”

“I'm not quite sure I follow.”

“Yes you do,” Cloud said, finally leering at the brunette, “you're not very good at hiding it.”

“Could you...possibly explain it a little better?” Tifa asked, followed by a teasing hum. “I don't think I get what you're trying to say, Cloud.”

“Aerith, come on, don't make me say it out loud. That'll give us away for sure.”

“Well, you're being rather vague,” Aerith replied as she looked forward with her elegant walk, “so there are a lot of things that you could be talking about. Am I awful about hiding my actual status in Midgar as just a flower girl? Or are you trying to say something else about me?”

Exhaling, the blonde male looked in regret, hopeful that nobody else would hear him at just his normal voice. “Look, this is all a very weird situation for me, and you're not helping by touching me. It makes me...hard.”

Aerith giggled, holding her palm to her mouth. “Oh, is that all?” Aerith asked, teasing the blonde further by nudging her hips into his. Cloud's balance was thrown off, though he was quick to regain it. “It looks like someone never learned how to tuck it in, then. Because I clearly see it showing off against your skirt.”

Cloud scoffed. “It's not easy for someone like me to stuff it or whatever,” he admitted, “especially since they're used to hanging out with all that space.”

“Then you and I better hope that Corneo is fine with his ladies packing a little extra,” said Aerith as she kept her hands folded over her groin, “otherwise we could both be in trouble.”

“What the heck are you talking about?” Cloud asked, an annoyed look on his face. “When did you have to worry about something like that?”

“You really don't know me that well, do you, Cloud?” Aerith winked at her blonde friend, who was clearly stunned by the direction that all of this was taking for him. She paused in her step, spreading her legs apart before allowing her rod to swing out from between her legs, pushing against the top set of frills on her dress. She smiled playfully at Cloud, who stared in awe of just how much meat was on her as it was. “See? If I can tuck it in, you should be able to.”

“Right, sure...” Cloud looked away from Aerith and her bulge, rubbing the back of his head while trying not to bump the extensions. “How about you teach me how to do it, then? It would be a little helpful right now.”

“That's easy to do!” Aerith said as she grabbed hold of his hand. “Though you should come with me. You don't want others to see how to do it, right?”

“Well where do we go then?” Cloud asked right as Aerith dragged him off the streets, leading him to a fenced off dumpster where nobody could see them. She pushed the blonde up against it, lifting up his frilly skirt. As the brunette bent over , she caught a good glimpse of what was hidden behind that bulge, still playful with the shaft even after seeing the average length before her. “Oh, goodness, Cloud, it looks so adorable.”

“Thanks...?” The buster wielder had no idea how to respond to such a comment, wondering if his meat pole was meant to be labeled as such. She was quick to push her lips over the tip, sucking away on it regardless of how badly it would mess up her lipstick. Sucking hard on it, the flower girl hummed in delight, the flavor of the shaft hitting her taste buds easily.

While it must have been hard to remain bent like that in such a dress, Aerith managed her best to give Cloud a little oral treatment, if only to steam him up for the real part of the show. He was at least enjoying the moment, although there was something unusual about it at the same time. True, he was getting some pleasure from the flower girl and her mouth, yet types like her were more willing to go the other way around. As he would soon find, that moment where she was looking to give him satisfaction was going to be short lived.

While Aerith was doing a good job pleasing Cloud's dick, she was silently disappointed that he wasn't any bigger. Yet this only gave her more to playfully tease him further, as if she needed an excuse to do so. The rod pumped against her cheek, feeling the veins against her inner mouth while expecting him to release shortly. Naturally, she wasn't about to let him get off that easily, wanting more from the AVALANCHE agent while he was dressed like this.

Standing upright, Aerith pushed Cloud down to his knees, with his dress falling over his cock once more. The brunette managed to hike up her fringes to show off her shaft, with the blonde crossdresser getting a better glimpse at the meat she had been hiding all this time. How someone this innocent looking could tuck something that big was a mystery to him.

"Come on, Cloud," Aerith said, running her finger against his cheek, "I showed you how to suck a dick, let me see if you can do the same with mine."

The blonde sighed, wishing he had ejaculated before being put into this embarrassing position. Yet he did so anyway, leaning into Aerith's shaft while pushing his lips over it. He was clearly new to something this big, though he tried his best to think of it like the sandwiches he would get at the bar, only this was on a path straight to his throat. Even for as much as he could stuff in his mouth without trouble, something this meaty was another story.

Case in point, he began to choke hard on the member when it touched upon his gag reflexes, unable to deal with how it swelled against the throat. As if to prove something that Aerith didn't ask him to, he kept his lips on the rod, trying to show off the same talents the flower girl had done to him moments prior. All she could do was laugh, playing with his pigtail extensions while pretending to pull him into her pelvis.

"Mmph. Oh, actually, that's a really nice use of your mouth, Cloud," Aerith said as she looked down at his gaze, "your tongue's going against my dick. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Nodding, Cloud bobbed his head back and forth, trying his best to mimic the way the flower girl worked on him. He was unusually observant to how she did things, even if his throat wasn't prepared for something as thick as her package. Still, the blonde did his best to please her, believing it would be the best way for her to show him how to tuck it. She clearly couldn't get it done while she was in a state of arousal.

"Goodness, Cloud, you're getting my cock nice and wet," Aerith said, licking her lips as she pulled back from the blonde. When her shaft popped out of his lips, she helped him to his feet, then rubbed the saliva into her skin flute. "Wanna try and see if it's lubed up enough to go up your ass?"

"Uh, what? You really want to try that?" Cloud asked, uncertain how this would feel for his rump.

Aerith giggled, helping him turn to face the fence. "Just remember to keep quiet, we don't want anyone seeing us, right?" She then stood behind him as she played with his hole, rubbing her tip against the rectal entrance. The heels she wore brought her up to meet his ass with ease, sucking her lip as she watched him hold his skirt up to reveal his toned backside. There may not have been all that much cushioning, but the brunette knew how to work with it.

Cloud pressed his head against the fence, hissing through clenched teeth as he tried to loosen up. The cock pushed up his rectal tunnel, something he never thought he would experience in his life. As it pushed over his prostate, his cock twitched while he pushed his waist into the wooden wall, the crown pressing against it as well.

"Sorry Cloud, was that a little too rough?" Aerith asked sincerely. "C'mon, you can tell me, I don't want to be too rough if it's your first time."

"It's fine…" Cloud said, again insisting he had something to prove to her, "just keep goiiiing!"

While his voice never raised, Cloud lifted his chin toward the night air as he raised himself up on his toes. While his heels left the ground, his hands balled up as he kept them against the fence, taking the full length of Aerith's shaft.

"How cute," Aerith said, reaching to pinch Cloud's cheek, "You're trying too hard to be macho for me, Cloud. It's okay, you can drop it for a little bit. I'm going to be as gentle as I can get, okay?"

"Sure thihiiiing!" Again Cloud found himself tensing up, with the flower girl reaming his asshole with her shaft. His saliva pooled over his lip, leaving him drooling without realization. Aerith did her beast to be careful with his insistence, knowing this was the first time he'd be taking anal, let alone from a woman of her caliber.

"Okay, I hope you're ready, Cloud," Aerith said, "this might still be rough."

In spite of his spit being on her shaft, Cloud could understand when she started pumping against his toned ass. He was rather tight, and she packed quite a bit of girth that made the injection tough in the first place. She still did her best to make it work, and even the blonde was impressed by how she put a lot of impact in her juts for someone smaller than him.

Aerith gave his ass cheeks a squeeze, feeling the toned build he put into his rump while he allowed it to be exposed from underneath the skirt. She kneaded away at the bit of cushioning she had to work with, taking enjoyment of his rear while her balls swung into his behind. Cloud thought about how oddly aroused he was by all this, never knowing how good it actually felt. Every slap of her hips into his ass was pleasure to his mind, his brain melting with lewd thoughts that arose from the anal pummeling.

Cloud had no idea how much time had passed while he let Aerith ream him, but he soon felt the veins pumping hard against his anal cavity. The rhythm of her motions were much more than he could handle, causing the shaft to glide frequently over his prostate. His cock throbbed violently as a result, unable to hold back before finally releasing his load on the fence.

Aerith pulled Cloud back into her, trying her best to bite into his shoulder through the dress. Though the fabric itself was thick, the buster wielder could still feel the squeeze of her chompers on the skin just seconds before she released. The hard bite was enough to send him over the edge as well, cumming at the same time as the brunette.

While the back of Cloud's skirt was up to allow access to his rear, he failed to pull up the front in time, his seed gushing against the inner layer of his dress while staining it. He heaved out of embarrassment, string after string of seed hitting against it, and by then it was fruitless to remove the clothing. His asshole made for a nice catching device for Aerith, filling up his rear with seed while it splashed back around her cock. Every spritz that came from her sent a jolt through her spine, tingling until she had nothing left to offer her partner in disguise.

When she finished, Aerith popped her shaft from Cloud's hole, the blonde exhaling loudly now that his ass was unplugged. A string of cum stuck between her tip and his anus, much to her amusement. "Mmmph, that was great, Cloud!" Aerith said with accomplishment.

"Thanks," he replied, letting his skirt back over his ass, "now let's get to Don Corneo's before something happens to Tifa."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Aerith asked, fixing the fringes on her dress until her legs were completely covered up.

"Nope," he assured her, "now come on."

Aerith puffed her cheeks out, yet followed next to Cloud even as she continued to tease her blonde friend. Taking a look back, she giggled at the small cum trail they left behind, with Cloud either unaware or unconcerned that he made it quite obvious which of them was leaving the trail behind. She could have at least offered him a butt plug, but he insisted.


End file.
